A Queen and Her Joker
by Arcanedaydreams
Summary: A short collection for the pairing Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya/Joker/P5 Protagonist/ect. x Makoto Niijima/Queen
1. Study Session

"Akira..Akira, are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"You were spacing out again. Come on, we have to get through this."

Makoto turned to another page in the textbook, her eyes scanning it's contents. Akira watched her in silence, his chin resting in the palm of his right hand. Few hours have passed since they started studying, though it felt like an eternity to Akira.

Studying was never his favorite. It always seemed to bore him half to sleep.

He pondered on ways to conduct a form of entertainment to release him of his boredom…

"Okay, how about this one?" Makoto snapped him out of his thoughts, all of his attention focused on her. Akira darted his eyes over to the question she held her finger over, then back to her. An idea struck him.

Without a word, Akira rose from his seat and shut the textbook close. Makoto was confused by his sudden action. He walked around behind her chair, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her. Makoto fidgeted in her seat. "What are you doing?"

He moved his lips to her ear, and blew lightly into it. His breath sent shivers down her spine. She would have stood in surprise if not for his strong arms holding her in place.

"I'm bored, Makoto…" Akira whispered in her ear.

"I can't help you if you're bored." She attempted to recollect her posture, but to no avail. Her situation only got worse when she felt him plant a light kiss on her collarbone, travelling down her neck slowly.

Makoto bit her lip. She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Akira. He continued with his attack on her neck, pulling her sleeve down her shoulder to gain access to a new area.

"Akira..stop...we need to..hgnn!"

He sucked on a selected spot on her neck, instantaneously leaving a red mark in it's place. Makoto tried to hold in a moan, but to no avail as it escaped past her lips.

Akira smirked against her skin, his ears picking up on that sweet sound she let out. He wanted to hear more, much more.

….That would have to wait for another time.

Akira released Makoto from his grip, surprising her, and stepped back. Makoto turned around from her seat to face him. "Why did stop for?"

"Did you want to continue upstairs, then?"

"What?! No!"

Akira chuckled, leaning forward and gripped Makoto's chin between his fingers. "We'll do it later, sound good with you?"

"You're an unbelievable pervert!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"No!"


	2. Protector

It has been some time since I wrote anything for these two. Don't blame me, blame Persona 5 for taking my time away. I managed to get Rank 5 charm which took forever if you ask me, and got Makoto at rank 8 already.

I'm going to be making this into an actual book of oneshots for the two and will add to it later if I think of anything. Thanks for the reviews on the last one, it means a lot to know you guys actually read em'. S'cuse my rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

Makoto and Akira walked out of the bookstore in Shinjuku. Makoto asked Akira to accompany her to Shinjuku for the afternoon, for the purpose of "expanding her knowledge". Akira didn't mind, and agreed to spend his time with her.

"Thank you for accompanying me here today, Akira-kun. It means a lot that you would take your time for me."

"It was nothing."

"...I could never imagine what I'd endure if I can here alone."

"Huh?"

"Er...as it's clearly evident, Shinjuku is-"

"Oh, what a beautiful young lady!" An unfamiliar voice came from behind them. A man in a fine suit appeared from behind, and sidestepped in front of Makoto. "I'm holding a job offer for young girls, like yourself. I think you'd be perfect for the job!"

Makoto took a step back. "I-I have to apologize, but I'm not interesting in that practice."

"Just so you know, I treat all my girls extraordinarily well, and our facilities are top of the notch clean! I'll even make you a deal, and raise up the income if you do a good job! So, what'd you say, darling?"

The man reaches out for Makoto, but is blocked by Akira stepping between them, much to the surprise of Makoto. For a second, his glasses flashed. "She's not interested in your offers."

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that, kid? You her boyfriend, or something?"

Makoto looked at Akira curiously, waiting for his response to the man. His expression remained calm, almost stone faced as he responded, "Yeah."

For a second, Makoto felt her heart skip a beat. "Now, leave her alone."

The man shrugged him off and marched away with a grunt, leaving the pair alone to comprehend the ordeal that just occurred. Makoto was still in shock by the immediate response Akira gave, and she could still feel her heated face.

"Akira…erm, thank you for helping me."

"No problem. Just looking out for you."

Makoto smiled. She took a step forward beside him, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad to have you with me."

Akira returned the smile back at her. "I'll be there for you."

"I appreciate that very much."


	3. Makoto, It's Cold Outside

**THIS SHIP IS STILL ALIVE AND KICKING, AND SO AM I! Okay, I realize it's been like months since a last update. Since I last logged in to check up on this story, but I have valid reasoning-I've been writing nonstop, yes, but not on fanfictions. I kind of gave up on them. I thought they were getting in the way of my profession to be a real author, not a simple fanfiction writer.**

 **But, I kind of missed writing them. I've been bombarded with ideas for shorts, never did they get around to seeing the light of day. BUT! NOW THEY WILL! I can assure you, THEY WILL! Starting with my one and favourite OTP, Akira x Makoto. Or, Ren x Makoto?**

 **Got hit with the news of Persona Dance and Joker's (inner squeal) true, canon name: turns out, it's Ren Amamiya. Not really better than Akira, but it'll suffice. Still gonna use Akira Kurusu.**

* * *

The street looked like an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas was still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artists hand to return. A breathtaking sight, this wintry night. Gentle and lush was the snow. Not blistering, but gentle. Intricate patterns of ice floated weightlessly downward from the pure white sky above, each flake swirling and dancing.

A cold draught of air whips overhead, carrying the dancers to a multitude of directions. North, South, East, West. Each direction the cold air took, the flakes followed. It's like, why, an inseperable bond. One and another. Two for one. The air and the snowflake. Snowflakes, to be precise, however the later did not seem as romantic with a large crowd.

Large crowds were quite common during the holiday season. It was wishful thinking none of stores would not contain such crowds. Seas of streetwalkers, bumbled up in their winter clothing. Scarves, coats, mittens, the whole of Shibuya encased in large and over sized clothing, simply to keep warmth.

 _Warmth..._

Even on the deepest of winter days, she could feel warmth. Warmth from a crackling fireplace. A scarlet flame radiating heat, popping in a stone fireplace. Perhaps, a small heater would work just as nicely. So long as it could function, function to radiate her body with a scarlet flame, she

would always be pleased.

A tender smile grazed her lips.

Warmth from a soothing hot chocolate resting against her upper lip. She could almost taste the sensation of chocolate against her soft lips. Although her lips may currently be hidden under a scarf, she licked them. The upper half, to say.

Tasting a brisk essence of hot chocolate, a wonder to feel. Hot milk, cocoa, sugar-sometimes the most simple of things are the best. _The simple things are quite delicious,_ she thought.

However. The taste of his lips against her own was more satisfying than any hot chocolate could offer.

Two mouths acting as one, overshunned by the playing of music lingering feets away from the stand. Innocence atoned by passion swepped them into savory grace. Delicate kisses on the lips, a gentle peck on the nose, a swift brush from dark locks on her forehead.

Another form of warmth came to mind for Makoto. It was spreading, covering the entirety of her face with no intent to cease. The scarf may cover her newly attained warmth, but had no power to eradicate her blushing state.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, tightly clinging on as though she would fall out of his grasp, drift into the seas of people. Akira would never let her go, she knew with destined belief. No, with actual fact.

Akira doesn't hesitate to show his affection. He is often than most, acting as a debonair, which did not surprise her in the slightest. His intelligence and personality is what attracted her. Brought her in forcibly by an invisible rope. On the contrary, he did stride to her in the hall. His studies were on point, his character was excellent- _a divine gentleman._

 _"Makoto,"_ a murmur errupted by her ear, hushed to a low, deeper tone. Warmth can travel back quicker than one can expect.

"Hmm," the hum released past her lips.

"The snow," his voice was angelic. Deep, but sweet. Like the coffee served at Leblanc, his voice was perfection. "It's getting cold."

"I mean to say this with no rude intent, but hasn't the temperature been cold from the beginning?"

"I suppose it's true."

"Then, why proclaim the obvious if-"

Her voice was cut silent by a thief stealing her treasure, again. Pulling back, just a smidgion, Akira's lips brushed against her ear, toying and nibbling gently with his tounge. "Akira, we're in public, are we not?" Makoto gasped out, attempting to keep her voice from infiltrating the ears of those around them.

"Makoto, it's cold outside," Akira uttered, once more.

"I realize our situation, but our current placement in the center of Shibuya raises some protest."

"Is privacy what you're seeking?"

"Privacy, um.."

Akira tugged on her earlobe in a playful manner. Blissful harmony threatened to leak from her mouth, but Makoto stayed firm. "Suggesting such a thing is, well.."

A gentle tug on her scarf, a darked haired male leaning toward her neck was all it took to change their position. "I suppose that," she uttered, "It's _quite_ cold outside."


End file.
